1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to test apparatuses that perform laboratory tests of biological materials by using microfluidic apparatuses and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic apparatus is an apparatus used to perform a biological or chemical reaction by manipulating a small amount of a fluid.
In general, a microfluidic structure performing one independent function in a microfluidic apparatus includes a chamber configured to contain a fluid, a channel through which the fluid flows, and a device configured to control the flow, and the microfluidic structure may be implemented by various combinations thereof. A lap-on-a-chip (LOC) is a device manufactured by arranging microfluidic structures on a chip-shaped substrate to perform a test including immunological and serologic reactions or biochemical reactions on the small chip and to perform multi-stage treatments and manipulations.
In order to cause a fluid to flow and to transfer a fluid in a microfluidic structure, a driving pressure is required. As such a driving pressure, capillary pressure or pressure generated using a separate pump may be used. In recent years, disk-shaped microfluidic apparatuses in which microfluidic structures are arranged on a disk-shaped platform and a series of operations are conducted while causing a flow of a fluid by using a centrifugal force have been suggested. They are referred to as Lab CD or Lab-on a disk. A microfluidic apparatus includes chambers to detect a substance to be analyzed or tested and/or detection materials such as indicator paper.